


Nowhere You’d Expect

by rox_fanfics



Series: James Barnes Has a Life [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, OTP Feels, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Romantic Fluff, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Bucky Barnes, Sarcastic Steve Rogers, Sexual Humor, Steve and Bucky have a dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and a farm, and horses, its very domestic, tony is a little confused at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: “As soon as the plane touched down, the door opened and Tony could hear a dog barking from the inside of a farmhouse to their left.“Bucky?” The avengers all turned to see a small man standing on the porch of the house, a german shepherd barking at his feet.James smiled, something the Avengers didn’t see much.“Hey, Stevie,”~OR instead of going to Clint's house in AoU, Bucky takes the Avengers to his and Steve's house on the countrysideThis is part of a series. Reading them in order is recommended, though this can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: James Barnes Has a Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770085
Comments: 19
Kudos: 652
Collections: Best MCU Shorts





	Nowhere You’d Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the 'James Barnes Has A Life' series but can be read alone :)

The Avengers were all pretty beaten-down from their fight, and Tony was warily watching as James steered the jet, looking ready to fall asleep at any moment. 

“You might want to get some rest, Mr. Murder, I can take the wheel,” Tony said, not wanting to die by super-soldier exhaustion. 

James just gave him a glance before shaking his head, “No, we’re only about two hours out, I’ll be fine,”

“Two hours out from where?” Natasha asked, looked sceptical. Natasha and James had a strange relationship, both of them being ex-soviet assassins who had kill counts in the hundreds (probably). 

Barnes just shook his head a little and sighed, gripping the sides of the chair tighter. 

“Home,” he said, making the whole team exchange looks, but no one said anything. 

Almost exactly two hours later (Tony had been keeping track), James yelled from the front of the plane “Guys, be ready to land,” and put the jet into a downward angle. 

The team still had no idea where they were and why Barnes had called his place ‘home’. 

As far as they knew, he spent most of his time at the tower or on missions without much time for anything else. 

“Hey, James, where exactly are we?” Bruce asked, seeing a wide expanse of flat land beneath them. 

“Nowhere you’d expect,” James muttered, landing the jet with ease. 

As soon as the plane touched down, the door opened and Tony could hear a dog barking from the inside of a farmhouse to their left. 

“Bucky?” The avengers all turned to see a small man standing on the porch of the house, a german shepherd barking at his feet. 

James smiled, something the Avengers didn’t see much. 

“Hey, Stevie,”

‘Stevie’ ran down the steps of the porch towards Barnes, the german shepherd at his heels. 

To everyone’s surprise, the man jumped at Barnes, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard as the dog barked and jumped up at their feet. 

“You’re home,” the man whispered, clinging tightly to James who just smiled and squeezed, "I was worried, there's been so much crazy stuff on the news-"

"I'm ok, Stevie," Branes smiled,

“Ok, not that this isn’t touching, but who are you?” Tony said, ruining the moment and earning a small glare form James. 

James pulled away, the small blonde man still gripping his waist. 

“Guys, meet my husband, Steve Rogers. Steve, these are the Avengers” James said, giving them a look that said ‘you hurt him and the Winter Soldier will look like a puppy’. 

“Nice to meet you all, I suppose Bucky didn’t mention me,” Steve said, putting his hand out for Tony to shake. 

Tony looked at Steve’s hand, at Barnes, then back to Steve’s hand, shaking it firmly. 

“Sorry to barge in on you but we were busy not knowing you existed,” Tony said, giving Barnes a glare, but there was no heat behind it. 

Steve gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “It’s no problem, any friend of Bucky’s is a friend of mine. You’re all lucky, I just mixed up some pancake batter,” Steve walked back to the house, the dog yapping happily at his heels, and smiled at James.

“What’s the dog’s name?” Natasha asked James,

“That’s Anatoly. Originally, Steve was kidnapped by HYDRA like me,” Bucky’s face looked pained while he talked but no one dared interrupt him. 

“Eventually, I fell in love with him, though I didn’t know what I was feeling, so I broke us out and joined SHIELD, marrying him shortly after. We got this place not long after that and we got Anatoly to keep him company when I’m away,” James, smiled fondly, watching the small blonde man enter the house in front of them. 

The Avengers all crowded into the large living area of the farmhouse that opened onto the kitchen where Steve was, indeed, making pancakes. 

“One question, why does he call you Bucky?” Clint asked, causing James to blush, a slight that none of the Avengers had ever seen before. 

“He hasn’t told you that story?” Steve asked, flipping a pancake and giving James a smirk. 

“No, he hasn’t, would you like to fill us in?” Natasha said, grinning at James’ clearly blushing face. 

“Well,” Steve put a pancake onto a plate, “when HYDRA had me, they asked me to look after him, that included shaving him. I put the shaving cream on him fine, but as soon as I got out the razor, he started jumping everywhere,” Steve started laughing, making everyone else laugh with him. 

“He honestly looked like a bucking horse who had just been spooked. Of course, up until that point, the only name he had was ‘The Asset’ and I knew I couldn’t call him that, so I just decided on Bucky,” Steve grinned at the blushing Barnes who just smiled fondly at the memory. 

“I am glad that the Sargent has found love after all of his hardships,” Thor boomed, making Anatoly snap his head in Steve’s direction. 

“Easy, boy, I’m alright,” Steve reached down and scratched behind his ear. 

“What does Anatoly mean?” Bruce asked, letting the dog sniff his hand before petting him. 

“It means sunrise,” Natasha said, looking to James for confirmation who nodded. 

“Yup, he loves waking us up at the crack of dawn so it seemed appropriate,” Steve joked, flipping another pancake onto a plate. 

“At least we get to have morning sex that way,” Bucky mumbled, making Steve turn scarlet. 

“Seriously, Bucky? Right in front of our son?” Steve gestured at Anatoly with his spatula, making the dog tilt his head in question.

Barnes just shrugged, “He can’t understand me, Stevie-”

“Yes, but your teammates can,” Steve pointed at the shocked Avengers. 

Tony unfroze first, “Are you telling me that James ‘I murder for fun’ Barnes has morning sex with his husband on a farmhouse in the country where he owns a german shepherd named ‘sunrise’?”

Clint started laughing and the rest of the team found themselves joining him. 

“Great, Stevie, you’ve ruined my reputation,” James playfully glared at Steve who just smiled innocently. 

“How do you guys take your coffee?” Steve asked, pulling out half a dozen mugs from a cabinet. 

Everyone told Steve as he poured them all cups, giving James a kiss on the cheek as he handed him his mug. 

“I’m going to go get the eggs from the chickens and give Treasure and Lexi their hay, make yourselves at home,” Steve pulled on some boots and grabbed a basket before heading out the back door. 

The Avengers descended onto James as soon as he left, 

“How the hell have you kept this from us?” Tony asked,

“How the hell can you live on a farm with chickens and horses?” Clint sounded impressed, wolfing down his pancakes as he waited for James’ response

“Who’s Treasure and Lexi?” Natasha asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

James just sighed and took a deep drink from his coffee mug, “It was my only condition when joining SHIELD, Steve had to be kept in a place far away from everything I dealt with. 

“I don’t trust easily, and I don’t want people knowing how to hurt me, or the people I love. 

“Treasure and Lexi are our horses, Stevie and I usually ride them whenever we’re going somewhere close by instead of taking our car cause we don’t get gas easily out here, and that would be a bitch to run out of gas and have no transportation,” James took another long sip from his coffee mug. 

Natasha studied the house around her, seeing a photo of Anatoly and Steve in a lake, Bucky sitting on the shore and staring at them fondly. Another photo of Bucky sitting on a white Arabian horse and Steve on a chestnut Quarter Horse while Anatoly ran past them. 

“You really have a home here,” she muttered, seeing how lived in the house looked. 

James made the rest on the pancakes while Steve was out, handing them to the Avengers who realized that they were much hungrier than they thought. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Steve yelled jokingly when he opened the door, his boots covered in a little mud as he hopped on one foot to get them off. 

“How are the little brats?” James asked, handing Steve a plate with three pancakes on it. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Our horses, that we love very much, are fine, you should ride a little before you leave if you can, it always calms you down,”

“Not the kind of riding I had in mind-”

“Bucky!”

The Avengers all laughed. 

James Barnes had a home here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love reading comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
